


Sanctuary

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, And fanart on chapter 5, Awkward Derek, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Derek, Dead Hales, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, Erica is a good 'daughter', Everybody Lives, Fanart, M/M, Only on chapter 4, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Protective alpha Derek, Tattoos, The pups are 16, Veterinarian Stiles, Wow those tags r real, alternative universe, dog owner Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ran over a dog and met Stiles.<br/>But he is so damn awkward it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oscar

"STILES! "

"Nope "

"Stiles! "

"Not happening "

"Dudeeeee for me please "

Scott has been begging Stiles for a while now,well actually for 1 hour and 37 minutes but who counts. His best friend since the age of 4 is currently asking his bro to give up on his weekend,and no matter how much he loves his bro it isn't worth it.

Alison was visiting town this weekend so Scott was determined to ask her out ,since he's moving to NYC to learn veterinary, but again who cares this is Stiles's weekend too he isn't going to waste it by watching over pets in the clinic all night, he might be Deaton's favorite apprentice but it doesn't matter because this is Stiles time.

"But if i miss my chance now i will never have another again! Ever! ,she's leaving and so am i, you won't let your bro die like this right? ". Scott begged his bro to reconsider and unleashed his secret weapon upon him.

The puppy eyes.

"Dude no! Don't you dare to do your puppy eyes! You know I'm weak to them !!!! GOD FINE!!!!"

Scott jumped in victory with a grin plastered on his stupid puppy face, ugh Stiles hates how much he loves his bro and how much he wants him to hook up with Alison, god Stiles is a saint where is the fucking Oscar for that!?. 

"Thanks"

"I swear if she says no i will tie her to you until you guys are married with a kid".

Scott nodded and swiftly pulled Stiles into a brief hug before he ran towards the door and out. 

Sometimes, but just sometimes Stiles just want to have this kind of crush ,but then again who would want someone like him . 

Stiles grabbed his red hoodie and went to the clinic instead of Scott.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Mr Stilinski? what are you doing here today? If I'm not mistaken it is your day off ".

Stiles shrugged and unzipped his hoodie, "yeah i thought so too, but you know Alison is in town ".

"The Argent girl right " , Deaton scoffed as he passed Stiles a pair of gloves "it is good to be young ".

"Where is my youth?" he remarked sarcastically.

Stiles has been working at the veterinarian clinic since he was sixteen ,it is now 5 years of experience and no plans for the future . his dad ,the sheriff, was always hoping for him to become a cop or a veterinarian, but life isn't easy. Since his father died last year on a shootout he couldn't get his decisions and plans straight.

"Well don't lose hope just yet, im sure time will come and until then please help me chip Pumpkin".

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

It was already 21 : 30 and Deaton went home, good thing about part time workers : you can make them stay late and go home by yourself.

It was pouring outside and Stiles was glad to have his jeep with him ,because truly what kind of idiot would go out in this rain.

"Excuse me ?!, hello? ! Can you help me please! "

Someone was banging on the front door that Stiles just locked up, he stepped to the door and unlocked it and well behind it was a fucking model. He was a dark haired guy with strong cheekbones that someone could fucking climb, the stranger had pale green eyes and a holy dark beard ,that for the record Stiles didn't knew he could be so into, god Stiles's mouth was probably open but it was for a good reason.

"Thank god someone is here , please help me !, there was this dog and it came from nowhere and i hit him with my car, he's hurt please help me"

The stranger was completely drenched as well as 100% panicked , Stiles sighed.

" where is he ? How bad is he hurt?" Stiles asked and the stranger nodded.

" Actually he's in my car i panicked and couldn't leave him there".

" ok relax you did good, now go get him inside ".

The stranger nodded and dashed to his car.

◇◇◇◇

"There you go buddy, good as new!"

"He has a cast and it's pink" Derek gave a short laugh and petted the husky on the table.

"It highlights his nose, my personal touch up".

The stranger relaxed his heavy frown and released a sigh of relief and a little smile ,which made Stiles skip a beat and well ,let's say his wet shirt did wonders to his heart too. The dark blue Henley was tight around his shoulders and biceps ,so he didn't even had to imagine how they look underneath it.

"So...now that the crisis is over, im Stiles " he reached out his hand and the stranger shook it.

"Derek".

Oh great even his name is hot can he be any more desirable because really Derek is like a Greek god.  
Back in high school Stiles dated Dani and he was hot (which is still a mystery why he agreed to date Stiles at all),but Derek huh, Derek is a whole new level.

"Nice to mitcha" Stiles giggled (it was a manly giggle! Manly! ),god he could actually feel the blush along his face but then he remembered.

"Um, do you want a shirt ?, i have a another and im pretty sure you already drenched to your underwear, not that i thought about your under- um ok TMI ha ha ha! ".

A heavy blush was creeping on his face but Derek just looked puzzled and then gave him a little nod.

"That would be great, thanks "

Stiles just nodded and reached for his spare hoodie, thank god it was few sizes larger because Derek's muscles are huge.

Derek took off his wet shirt and Stiles tossed him the hoodie ,but before Derek could pull it on stiles cached glimpse of the tattoo on his back. it was a swirl, three of them connected at the space between Derek's shoulder blades.

"What does it mean?" , Stiles asked without thinking, " the tattoo i mean ".

"It's a triskele, in some versions it means moving forward, in my case it is my family's crest, I've done it for my dead uncle".

Derek has already pulled the hoodie on and gave Stiles an apologizing look.

"Oh no dude i understand completely! " Stiles pulled his sleeves up and uncovered the tattoos underneath them.

"I made this for my mom when i was 16 ,i know illegal and staff, but i wanted a reminder from her. This is a flower called Queen Anne's lace, my mom loved them she used to tell me that they mean sanctuary, that's how i felt about her".

Stiles looked up at Derek to find him staring.

"Oh god im sorry i didn't mean to babble so much!"

"No ! I just it's really great. the meaning. It's pure".

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the Husky on the table licked Stiles's palm and made him jump.

"Oh right sorry forgot about you up here". Stiles reached to the husky to help him down but Derek beat him up to the dog and gently picked him up.

"I'll take care of him until i find his owner". Derek said rushing towards the door.

"Great! But bring him up for a check up in a week also if he seems off bring him straight here alright?"

Derek nodded "Thank you, and for the shirt too,Stiles"

And right there Stiles felt his heart flutter, as Derek gave him a small smile and melting Stiles from the inside.

"Fuck".

◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Um..what is that? ", Erica pointed at the husky that is currently napping on Derek's lap.

"A dog" Derek said in a grouchy manner, not bothering to look at the baffled teen from behind his book.

"Yes but since when do you have a dog" Erica plopped down beside Derek and started to scratch the dog behind his ears, "Wait is this some kind of middle-aged life crisis? " she gasped at Derek placing a dramatic hand on her mouth.

"Im 28 not 40 ,and i ran over him yesterday, he is my responsibility now" Derek summarized and closed his book bashing Erica's hand away from the dog, then got up from the sofa and grabbed his keys, "also im going out so make sure Isaac eats everything and that Boyd isn't glued to the computer by the time i'll be back".

"Ugh fineeeeee mom" Erica said, extending the fine part.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! " Isaac rushed from his bedroom towards Derek.

"What is it Isaac?".

"um...well...um....i".

"I don't have all day", he did.

"Well you see...i...um..".

Isaac was his first beta,when Derek took the teen into his pack the kid was a mess, his abusive father had broken his soul and body, the boy looked like a wounded puppy, so Derek offered him to become a werewolf under his protection. The teen agreed but it was hard for him to open up to others, so Derek knew he had to be gentle with him.

"Isaac! ", he failed.

"Um my lacrosse stick broke could you buy me a new one ?, i know i shouldn't have broke it in th-"

"Ok" Derek answered straightforwardly.

"Ok?"

"Yes ,of course ,lacrosse is played with a stick, how else would you play? " the teen glowed at Derek, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks".

Derek gave Isaac a small smile and ruffled his curly hair.

"I want the new DIANA bag !" Erica insisted as her alpha gave her an unimpressed look.

"You can live without it, or just ask one of your drooling fans for one, like that Carl boy, with the glasses".

"Ugh Carl isn't my fan he studies biology with me" Erica made a disgusted face at her alpha and walked away.

"Boyd is right, she is dense" Isaac snorted after the blonde and moved closer to Derek to nuzzle his cheek as usual, then Erica strolled back into the room and hugged Derek.

"I'll see about that bag" Derek sighed giving in to his pup.

"Really! Omgosh ,thank you thank you thank you! " she hugged Derek until his lungs were empty, he truly has to go over the werewolf strength thing again with her.

Erica was his second beta, she was socially abused, unwanted,distant. She wanted to be known to be better, to change. So as he did with Isaac, he offered her the bite and she accepted, and unlike Isaac, Erica was not shy ,she became fearless and adept to her new self, learning fast and trusting Derek .

"Boyd! Do you need anything? !" Derek shouted to his third beta that was playing Dragon Age on his computer.

"No!" He shouted back.

Boyd was the third beta ,he was suffering from obesity and bullies, also an outcast of his own social circle, away from the group, unfit. So Derek offered the boy to become part of his pack too, and soon afterwards the boy became independent, geek but strong, with leadership qualities and strong sense of loyalty.

What could he say, Derek was proud of his pack, they were strong and caring individuals, and unlike himself they didn't drive like idiots and ran over a weak canine who was passing along the road.

"Where are you going anyway? " Isaac asked his alpha curiously.

"Ua..i..have to go buy some stuff for the dog" the betas looked at each other and grinned.

"Does the dog has anything to do with the ironed Iron-man hoodie on your dresser? " Erica asked mischievously, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? No!" Derek denied, it had everything to do with the veterinarian clinic boy.

Stiles, as the guy claimed to be his name, was something mesmerizing, his eyes were wisky colored and his smile blinding, awkward but dedicated and warm. Derek was attracted to the boy undeniably, and he wasn't able to deny the desire to meet him again, so unconsciously he agreed to take care of the dog.

"Oh my god! I was right, can i name the dog?! How about Oscar!". Erica pulled on Derek's sleeves demanding a reaction.

"Call him whatever you want he isn't staying". Derek claimed falsely looking at the dog beside him nuzzle his knee.

"But he is a stray! He smells like one! come on Derek pleaseeeee!".

"Yes pleaseeeeeeee" Isaac said as if influenced by Erica.

"You will take him out for walks yourself and feed him? " Derek asked the pups smugly.

"Yes yes yes yes yes" the teens agreed together.

"Sure why not, how about we start now, remember his leg is broken" he tossed the leash to the teens and walked out of the door towards his car, roaring it to life and pulling away from the driveway towards the main road. While Erica and Isaac stood by the door confused and regretting.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

"I think im in love", Stiles sighed, ignoring Scott's stupid confused puppy face.

"And that is bad because. ...?"

"Because! ,because! He is out of my league !" Stiles groaned at his best friend and scribbled something on his napkin "also he's like....older....i think ".

"Wait ,he?"

"Yeah ,his name is Derek and he has THE GUNS ,and a really cute smile with beautiful rabbit teeth and god his eyes are like ughhhhhhh, i mean what color was that? Blue? Green?".

"Wow dude you have it hard , where did you meet? "

"At the clinic last night "

"Wait was he the dude who you lent your Iron-man hoodie? Wasn't it your favorite?"

"He's now my favorite "

"Oh god he's broken" Lydia took the seat across from Stiles and flipped her perfect strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Scott and Stiles were meeting Lydia for one last time at the cafe near the veterinarian clinic ,she just got a job and was back to beacon hills to get her stuff, before moving in with Jackson in New York.

"So who is it?".

"A Greek god" Stiles leaned back on his chair.

"He had a well groomed beard, pale hazel eyes, black hair and about your hight ", Lydia stated as the boys looked at her in horror.

"I knew you were smart but i didn't knew you were a psychic, how the hell do you know how he-" 

Stiles was interupted by a soft tap on his shoulder, as he turned around he found Derek smiling at him from above his head.

"Derek!" Stiles smiled and stood up to face Derek properly, "What a coincidence, how's the dog?".

Derek smile softened as he answered "he's great, i think,he slept on me all night and i don't feel my toes, i was actually on my way to buy him some things, you know food collar and staff".

"That's great, how about the owners? ".

"Actually turns out he is a stray so me and my...cousins.. kind of adopted him they called him Oscar" , Derek scratched his neck as he frowned at nothing.

"Omgosh! That's great! ,dogs are the best ,come by the clinic if you need any help with him" Stiles beamed at Derek ignoring Lydia's and Scott's giggling behind him.

"Ah yes of course, I'll get going,i didn't ment to interupt you guys sorry" he smiled and waved Stiles goodbye, turning towards the slick black camero at the parking space.

"Wow" Lydia released when the camero was out of view and Stiles still smiling like an idiot.

"I love you and everything bro ,but he's out of your league " Scott finished saying second before Lydia elbowed him.

"Yeah i know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	2. The clinic talk

Dogs are difficult, and he has a pack of teenage werewolves, and raising them is difficult,well they don't pee on the floor though.

"DEREK!!!", Erica shouted from the living room with a glee.

"Busy!"

"But Isaac taught Oscar how to roll over!!!".

"Still busy! " but curious, the dog made a soft spot in his heart since the first day, he couldn't ignore him.

"Don't you find it weird that an alpha werewolf have to clean up after a dog? "Boyd mocked him from the doorway making Erica and Isaac laugh from the living room, damn disrespecting teenagers.

"I do" he growled at the pee on his kitchen floor, "I think he tries to take revenge on me because of the leg". Derek sighed and tossed the dirty rug into the bin.

"So why do you keep him?".

Derek turned towards his room where Stiles's hoodie was, "he's cute when he wants to", not like Stiles's smile though. 

"I wonder if you get it from Erica ".

Boyd stepped out of the kitchen waving the alpha away.

"Get what?!". He shouted after him.

"Being dense" Boyd whispered knowing that the alpha heard him.

What?, Derek isn't dense, people call him grumpy but not dense. 

"You know we don't mind you getting a girlfriend, or in this case, boyfriend " Erica popped into the kitchen with Oscar by her knee.

"Yea, after Jennifer you stopped dating ". Isaac popped behind her.

"Well you know she was a piece of work i understand" the pups nodded in agreement.

Jennifer Blake was Derek's girlfriend from last year, Isaac's literature teacher and Derek believed she was perfect.

That was probably a warning sign he didn't took.

turns out that Jennifer was a Darach, she was after his pack in order to get powerful, (also the reason behind dozen of dead teenagers), so yes Derek didn't plan on dating in the near future.

"Im not going to date him so le-"

Derek's eyes fell on Oscar who held something in his mouth.

"Is that?".

"Oh shit....", Oscar held Stiles's hoodie in his mouth panting and wagging his tail.

"Oscar! Drop! Now!". Derek hurried after the dog who ran towards the backyard.

"I feel fulfilled somehow seeing him care so much about a hoodie", Erica dried a metaphorical tear from her eye.

"Maybe we should train Oscar to fetch Derek's crush".

-

A week later Derek took Oscar for a check up with hope that Stiles will be there, and he was because Derek could hear his heart beat a mile away.

"Deaton, good morning" Derek ducked inside the clinic with Oscar in his hands.

"Hale, i knew you "were" a "dog" person" he teased the werewolf.

Deaton was an emissary for the hale family for generations, so bad dog jokes were everyday in the past.

"Um ...i-"

Stiles walked inside the waiting room with a cat laced in his hands, which distracted Derek because it felt so warm to see Stiles with a smile and a cute animal, he took his breath away.

"-erek...Derek, the dog is drooling on your shirt" he jumped out of his daydreaming.

"Well i understand now why you are here" Deaton glanced at Stiles who disappeared into the check up room " don't worry he's single ".

"What? Who? What?". He got flustered and heat crawled to his face.

"Want to wait for Stiles or should i check him". Deaton reached towards Oscar but the dog ducked away from the touch, good job Derek thought to himself ,drooling forgiven.

"I guess you'll wait for Stiles" Deaton signed towards the seats and Derek took one beside a glamorous ginger girl with a dog in her lap (the tag said Prada).

"Well if isn't it the rude guy from the cafe, came to harass Stiles again?", the girl grinned mischievously.

Then it hit Derek he saw that girl, last week, with Stiles and another boy their age.

"Ah i -"

"Yes. Derek, i remember, im Lydia " she offered him her manicured hand so Derek shook it, "the guy who ran over a dog and made Stiles work late".

"I..ah..yes...sorry?" Derek was confused by the girl, was she his girlfriend? ,but Deaton said Stiles is single, should he go?.

Stiles walked out of the door smiling like usual, then he saw Derek and his face lit up in a grin, Lydia beside him chuckled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite patient with my other favorite patient".

Derek was confused, since when was he Stiles's favorite? ,his heart slamming into his ribs and his face heated up.

"How rude! Prada is your only favorite " Lydia remarked at Stiles.

"I donno, did you see that cute pink cast?".

Oh god he talked about Oscar! ,Derek's face was probably red by now if not exploded.

"Anyway here are the pills, bacon flavoured like you asked" he handed the girl the pills petting Prada in the proses, god Derek wished he was patted by Stiles.

Great now the Derek's wolf is taking over.

"Come in ill check Oscar now", Derek grunted in response and walked after Stiles inside.

"Oscar looks great, im amazed that he is so friendly with you".

"You won't believe how friendly he is with my kitchen floor".

Wow he can speak normally with him!, one less thing to worry about and 99 more.

Derek placed Oscar on the examination table and gave the dog a loving ruffle.

What could he say, the dog was cute, (Usually).

"Well if you had a fraction and a pink cast ,you would have peed on the floor of the criminal behind it too". Stiles winked at him.

"You were behind the pink cast" he remarked back.  
"Aw don't be such a sourwolf" Derek jumped to the soud of the word wolf."im sure Oscar loves you, you know they say that animals drool on their loved ones".

"Could he love me a bit less my sleeve is wet" Oscar barked at him and lowered his ears in apologie.

"Don't worry pup i can love you in return" Stiles leaped on the dog hugging and ruffling his dark fur, "you know the day you showed up with sourwolf over here ,i actually asked myself where is my Oscar, ironic isn't it?", he smiled brightly again at Derek.

"A bit", a werewolf adopting a dog is the top of irony though.

They talked as Stiles checked Oscar's leg ,slowly and gently, with his long fingers and soft touch. The scene made Derek's heart flutter and with each smile from the boy ,to melt.

"Come by again soon" Stiles looked at his eyes who fell down to his lips for a few seconds, and back up to meet the boys brown warm eyes, they stood shoulder to shoulder by the dog.

"With Oscar! ! I mean you too !! You know to check up! ! On Oscar! " Stiles added quickly, blushing slightly around his ears and moled cheeks.

"I will, for sure". He responded in a daze.

"You could always text me if you have a question or something" they leaned closer.

"I don't have your number " Derek's breathe became shallow.

"Give me your phone for a sec" he stretched his hand for the device and Derek passed it to him.

"Now you do ,text me any time".

Stiles smiled once more ,making Derek melt from the inside, he couldn't hear anything over his own heart ,that's why he didn't hear Boyd rush into the clinic.

"Derek!" Boyd bursted inside the room cutting Derek out of his daze.

"Boyd? Why aren't you at school?" Stiles and Derek looked at the frighten teen in confusion.

"It's Erica she's in trouble! ".

Derek nodded in response "okey relax, take the dog home ill go get Erica". The teen nodded. 

Derek walked to the door and turned around only to say sorry to Stiles and hurried to the camero.

"So you're Stiles?" Boyd grinned at Stiles when Derek was out of earshot.

"Yes?" Stiles felt more confused by the situation with each passing second "have we met?".

"Um...not officially, im Boyd Derek's...eh..relative" he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Uh.. im Stiles, is that girl alright?" He asked the teen who picked up the dog easily as if he was a bag of chips.

"Yeah she just got in trouble with Coach Finstock".

"Wait he's still teaching there? He said he's quitting after our year" Stiles pouted.

"He says that every year" the teen smiled and thanked Stiles on his way out.

So Derek raising them?, he does look the fatherly type, but way too young and hot.

wait did Derek told them about him?, what did he say? God he probably told them how awkward he is ! Ughhhhhhhhh!.

"Stiles, back to work, you can flirt with Hale on a latter occasion".

"Work is for the weak!" He remarked back.

"Then let me strengthen your shifts a bit to suit your taste " the vet teased.

Stiles squirmed in his shoes and ran to the waiting room for a new patient.

Deaton. A vet. A boss. And an evil genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	3. Protection

"Really? You're her guardian Hale? You could barely keep your locker clean how the hell-"

"Good to see you too couch, you look great", Finstock gave Derek a disgusted look and looked at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Hale your girl tackled one of my main players, if you can't control her th-".

"Woah there! I didn't tackle him because i wasn't "in control" im not an animal", Erica made quote marks in the air and continued ,"that dick grabbed my ass by the cafeteria, that's why i tackled that little bitch" she sneered at the coach flipping her curly blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Then don't wear such short clothes, it's like you want attention!, you are a high school student act like one and dress right otherwise i see no difference between you and some uncultured animal" the older man sneered back at the girl with the teary eyes ,that she tried to keep inside but failed and a lone tear escaped her long lashes.

Derek couldn't contain his anger anymore, no one hurts his pack and gets away with it!.

Derek stepped near the older man and grabbed him by the collar making some of the students stop by the open door in curiosity.

"Listen to me you dick!, she is 16! You have no right to sexulize her appearance! ,she'll wear whatever she wants where ever she wants because she likes it! You have no right to blame her appearance on sexual harassment!, if you have time to look at teenager's legs teach your ass faced idiots some manners and how to treat a lady right" he growled at the coach and continued "so next time you hurt my little girl i swear to god a broken nose will be the least of your problems!".

Erica started to cry when Derek grabbed her and led her outside Finstock's office leaving him in shock, as they stepped outside the whole student body cheered and whistled at Derek's speach, the girl smiled at her alpha whispering thank you over and over again.

Damn right Finstock should be scared, if anyone messing with his pups Derek won't let it go by quietly.

-

"Pups! Huddle up!" Derek shouted as he and Erica arrived back to the loft.

"Omg Erica what happened" Isaac gaped at the girl with the red eyes and ruined mascara.

She smiled and hugged him and Boyd when they stood before her ,"nothing, everything is great" she sighed happily and went on to hug Oscar in the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" Boyd asked the alpha.

"She is ,now i have a talk with you boys" he glared at the boys signing them to seat on the sofa and they did.

"Are we in trouble?" Isaac asked sheepishly.

"No Isaac, this is about school, i wanted to ask you guys if anyone have bullied you and i wasn't aware, because if you're afraid to tell me i-"

"Did someone bullied Erica?!" Boyd shouted at Derek.

"That dick Finstock blamed me for being too sexual so no wonder guys grabbed my ass" Erica sneered by the two and they growled back, "but Derek gave him a little....talk, i swear i think Finstock peed himself".

The teenagers grinned at each other mischievously.

"So that's why if you have trouble with anyone you have to tell me, i am your guardian and alpha and i will protect you, especially from shits like Finstock" Derek grumbled at the teens as they nodded back.

"Good now go back to your chores i know you didn't do anything yet, also Erica gets the day off today so you boys get her share" Erica smiled at the alpha and skipped up the stairs to her room.

"Not fair" Isaac muttered as he went to the kitchen to wash dishes.

"By the way Derek" Boyd turned around and grinned at Derek. "Stiles asked me to tell you, to send him a text, he's worried".

The pups giggled from all over the house as Derek blushed up to his ears.

He opened his phone to see 3 unread messages from batman, Derek guessed that's Stiles by the shirt he wore today, he smiled to himself and read the messages.

▪yo sourwolf!, is everything alright?-13:43

▪im a little worried, are your cousins alright?- 14:26

▪sorry for sending so many messages.- 16:09

Derek looked up to the time on his phone it said 17:56 ,god he worried Stiles ,he has to send him a text to say everything is alright.

After five minutes of rewriting he sent a text.

▪everything is fine, Finstock is a piece of shit.- 18:01

After few agonizing seconds of self loathing, a reply arrived.

▪hehehe no shit, he once made me and scott run half naked on November, just because we were late for practice- 18:02

Derek laughed quietly to himself.

▪are you still working? -18:02

▪yes i still have half an hour to go ;)- 18:03

Derek blushed, it's just a damn winking emoji Christ!!.

▪would you like to go out for dinner?- 18:04

▪WITH ME!, dinner with me is what i ment ,only if you want of course- 18:04

He corrected quickly when an answer has arrived.

▪pick me up at Deaton's at 18:45 ;)- 18:05

God how can a 28 year old man get embarrassed by simple texts, Laura is laughing her ass off in her grave.

Probably Peter too.

But he got a date with Stiles and it's today,actually in half an hour, oh shit. 

Derek ran into a quick shower and changed his clothes to a dark green Henley and new pair of jeans by that time it was 18:30 so Derek grabbed his keys and walked to the door, when he turned around the pups stood in a line each with his evil grin waving goodbye. 

"Wear a condom" said Boyd. 

"Remember to talk about him" Isaac pitched in.

"Have fun" Erica gave him a genuine smile.

Derek was in a shock so he turned around and walked out of the loft, embarrassed by his childlike behavior. 

It's going to be great, for sure...


	4. The date

"Right on time!" Stiles grinned at Derek as he slided in the camero, " Nice car".

"Thanks" he blushed back at the boy ,"so is there somewhere you want to eat at?".

Stiles grinned and nodded "how about Marianne's" the local diner that Derek loved to take the pack to. 

Derek smiled at the boy and started the engine.

-

"Omg you are such a dad!" The boy laughed over his curly fries, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"That shit deserved it" a woman Coughed from the seat behind them, with her husband and two kids beside her, Derek gave her an apologizing look and turned back, "they may be my cousins by they are my responsibility".

Stiles smiled softly "i think it's great, i would be happy for a family member this amazing, you truly love them, im sure that they love you too" Derek blushed and drank his coffee.

The diner was mostly empty for eight o'clock, two waitresses, the family behind them and a tired looking old man sitting in the corner drinking coffee.

It felt nice being like this with someone, with Stiles, their legs were touching underneath the table and heat spread from the touch to his whole body.

"By the way, about that hoodie, you let me borrow on the day we met" Derek took out a shopping bag and placed it before Stiles, " Oscar chewed on it, im so sorry they didn't had Ironman hoodies so i don't know if.. if you don't like it you can return it".

Stiles looked puzzled and opened the bag, inside was a red hoodie with batman symbol on the front, and on the back was written in big letters 'I AM BATMAN' he smiled dopily at the writing.

"I love batman more ,it's perfect " his smile widened as he putted the hoddie on ,"thanks".

Derek smiled back at the boy and nodded, "i glad you like it".

They sat like that for a few minutes, until the silence grew too big, "Is this a date? " Stiles blurted out accidentally "oh god no , i ment - i - ughhh, i guess not, sorry for-"

"It is!" he responded in a hurry "but only if you want it to be".

Stiles reached out to Derek's hand and entwined their fingers together "i do".

Derek pulled Stiles closer to him and their lips met in the middle, Stiles's lips were soft and warm and so sweet, Derek didn't want to stop the soft touch, he wanted to hold Stiles like this forever.

But sometimes air is important too, Stiles moved back and a smile was plastered on his face, "let's go for a walk".

Derek paid the bill after some arguing and they walked towards the park near by, hands gripping each other like they were afraid to lose the other in the dark.

"We should have done this sooner" Stiles said when they walked between the trees of the park.

"Im sure we can compensate the time we lost" he pulled the boy into another kiss " i really like you".

Stiles gaped at Derek "what?! i thought all this time you were after my body!".

Derek gave him a hurt look.

"Oh no sourwolf im sorry i didn't meen it, it was a joke", Stiles brought their foreheads together, "i like you too Derek, you're handsome and smart, you have beautiful smile and you are so caring, with your cousins and the dog, you are practically per-"

Derek scoffed and gave Stiles an amused grin "thanks".

"Oh god did you just...oh my god! What have i done! Im dating an idiot" Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Are we dating?" He asked.

"Can we?" Stiles asked as he held Derek closer.

"Yes" Derek closed the distance and kissed the boy, one hand on his back,holding him closer again his chest and the other ruffling his short hair as they kiss.

"Awesome".

-

It was past midnight when Derek came back home, smiling dopily and dragging his feet through the loft to the sofa.

"i guess the date went well" Erica grinned evilly from the seat next to Derek, petting Oscar like in the mafia films.

Derek flinched "are you trying to give me a heart attack? ".

"You're an alpha, weren't you supposed to hear me from the building entrence?".

"I was distracted" he replied sheepishly.

"Well you smell like some kind of teenage girl with a crush ,it smells like lemons" she stood up crunching her nose in disgust and walked towards the stairs.

"We kissed and he said he likes me, we're dating" Derek smiled towards his beta

Erica glowed at her alpha and jumped on his shoulders, hugging him tightly " im so happy for you Der".

"Thanks" he nuzzle back at his beta "im happy too".

"About time you'd be" she teased punching Derek's shoulder as she stood up, "If he breaks your heart ill break his spine".

"Good night pup".

"Good night Derek" she smiled at her alpha before disappearing into her bedroom.


	5. It's time to tell

"It's been 3 months Derek, three bloody months" Boyd groaned from the kitchen.

"Yeah but!, he's nice, we met, we even have weekly dinner together, don't you think it's ok?" Isaac added.

"Yes Der, i think he'll understand, he knows most of your weird quirks" Erica assured him as well.

"I kno- wait what weird quirks? ,also he takes care of you guys too, so it's not only me". Derek continued the discussion.

"We know!" The pups said together.

"Remember when we just met him?" Erica teased Isaac mischievously.

-

"Holy shit, i thought you guys will be smaller, im scared, also hello im Stiles " Stiles smiled at the pups from beside Derek.

"Aww you are a cutie, aren't you the sheriff's son?" Erica teased the boy.

"Ah yes i am, why? do you have beef with my dad?" he pointed an accusing finger at Erica.

"No she just puffes herself to look more intimidating towards the new meat" Boyd popped from behind Erica smiling at Stiles.

"Ah! the boy from the clinic, i remember you, Boyd! And i guess you are Erica ". Boyd gave a nod of confirmation to Stiles before introducing the last boy who stood behind the two.

"This is Isaac, he's shy" Isaac moved to the front to shake Stiles's hand.

"I know, i remember you from the clinic too actually".

Isaac blushed suddenly and froze on the spot ," how can you remember something so old?" He questioned Stiles.

"What it's not that old you were like what?, 12?".

"13". He corrected.

"What? You met Isaac before?". Derek gave the boy a surprised look and the beta became even reder, probably got it from Derek judging by the similar way they lost eye contact with the people.

"Yeah, when he was 13, he found a wounded bird and brought it to Deaton's, i was there at the moment and took care of the little fella, but Isaac here was so brave, the bird had a bone that broke practically in two and yet he brought her all the way from the other side of the city by foot, i swear i almost cried after you left" Isaac held Stiles's hands smiling softly and Stiles returned one to him.

"Did...did she died in the end?" He asked.

"Eventually, the bird was very old so she passed away last year, we kept her at Deaton's because she refused to leave, i think she waited for you" Isaac smile widened and few tears fell on the boy's cheeks, Derek hugged him until he stopped crying, while Stiles just looked at them fondly.

-

"He is nice" Isaac repeated once more, grinning at nothing.

Derek gave the teen a fond smile and ruffled his curly hair, "he is, but werewolves is a bit too much on him now".

Erica and Boyd groaned at him and walked to their rooms.

"I think he'll be fine" Isaac nuzzled at his alpha's palm, "he calmed me down when i had a nightmare and helped Erica through her breakup with Carl, he even helped Boyd pass his biology test. So i think he is pack enough to us as we are to him, time has no meaning right now".

Derek gaped at his beta, Isaac, his shy and fragile Isaac protects Stiles whom he known only for few months, it took Derek about 5 months until Isaac opened up to him.

Maybe it is time to tell Stiles the truth, maybe he'll even accept Derek as he is now.

"Maybe it's time" Derek sighed "we'll tell him this weekend".

Isaac glowed at his alpha as Erica grinned at them from the second floor. 

"Im sure it will be alright, he's a great guy". The girl added.

-

"So what's with the long faces guys?, did Erica glued her nails upside-down again? " Stiles asked the pack that stood before him.

"God Stiles! One damn time" Erica blushed in embarrassment. 

"Um no" Derek began, "Stiles we have to tell you something, it may come as a shock to you ,but i want you to remember we all like you and trust you and that is the reason we want you to know" Derek said as if pleading.

"Just don't freak out " Boyd added.

"Um ok...." the boy gave them confusing looks.

"Ok so it's like this, i am a..a..im a- damn!" Derek groaned at the floor.

"We are werewolves Stiles " Isaac blurted out at him.

For the next few seconds Stiles just blinked dozens of times until it sank in.

"Ok..." the pack looked at the boy in confusion.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Erica asked as the silence grew too thick.

"Um...good question, i guess i believe you guys that's all, you know everyone and their weird things, like Derek and the bunny slippers".

Derek rolled his eyes and flashed them red at Stiles.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding!" He squealed, "Wait does it means you guys are like his pack?, oh! and do you have fangs ,cuz' i swear Der that i think i felt them the last time we did it" he continued to babble as the teens grinned at Derek.

"Yeah we have and you're pack too by now " Boyd snorted at his red alpha.

"Holy shit! I feel really warm and fuzzy now, a bit cheated now that i know why you last longer then me in b-" Derek blocked Stiles's mouth with his own knowing that a smile spread on the boy's face as he deepened it.

"Ugh god find a freaking room you two!" Erica screamed in disgust and drugged the other betas out of the loft.

Once the betas were gone Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and held him against his chest.

"let me see" Stiles asked as he brushed his palm on on the alpha's cheek.

Derek kissed Stiles once more before showing him his beta form, and the boy giggled and mapped his face with his eyes.

"That's cool and all, but where are your eyebrows?" Derek sighed into the boy's neck.

"Do you ever take anything serious" he scoffed.

"I do ,you" Derek looked up at Stiles with his human face.

"I love you Der" he pecked the wolf on his lips as the other shuddered.

He picked Stiles into his arms holding him closely and spinning him round and round, laughter was heard throughout the loft and when they finally stopped Derek just smiled.

"I love you too Stiles".

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[free picture hosting](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following and reading this piece, thank you for the comments and the kudos i love you all so much♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u guys like it ♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


End file.
